begonefandomcom-20200215-history
M110
The M110 is a sniper rifle released in version v1.7.1.5 and is current sniper rifle. General Information The M110 is a semi-automatic designated marksman rifle, dealing a high damage per shot and excels in long range. The close range capability of this weapon is pitiful, for it is very difficult to hit people at close range and is strongly advised to avoid these situations. The starting iron sights on the weapon are tedious. The iron sights take away most of your peripheral vision and make accurate shots difficult due to the very thick front sights. It is therefore advisable to keep playing with your previous weapon to earn the cash needed to upgrade the M110 before using it. Stats . Playing with * Stay behind the front-line friendlies, and try to scan for any enemies flanking your teammates. * If you have exceptional aim, equip explosive ammunition for one-shot kills (to the head). ** Landing headshots on moving targets with an M110 ranks among the most difficult feats to accomplish in the game. Don't bother attempting to do so unless you have a Suppressor or know you are guaranteed to hit the head. Instead, focus on landing two or three body shots. If you can afford the money, purchase both types of special ammunition. Equip the Explosive rounds while enemies are still at a range and may stop moving for a moment. Try to line up headshots. Once about twenty seconds have passed, switch to Incendiary rounds because enemies will be at a shorter range and headshots will be much more difficult. * When playing in mid-short range (Warehouse , Tower ), ACOG Scope is probably the best, and Zoom x6 Scope for long ranges (Crane or Pipeline). Timbertown is a mix of all three, making it difficult to have a clear choice. Remember that you can change scope wherever and whenever you want. The only limitation is that you are likely to get killed unless you are hidden/well defended. * Never remain scoped in at a single area for too long. Enemy players will notice you and open fire or sneak up on you. * A relatively unknown tactic with the M110 is to use the Binoculars for initial vision; because the Zoom x6 Scope severely cuts peripheral vision, it is a good idea to use the Binoculars to scan an area and then click the zoom-in button for easy shooting. Playing against *Move a lot and be close to players with M110; it is hard to hit with it if you do so, use a staggering technique to confuse the enemy sniper of where you might move next. *The player will probably be concentrating on the other side of the map/wherever he's shooting, making it easier to flank and shoot from behind. *If you can, take your time to get closer and deliver accurate shots to the head, as spraying from further away gives the player more time to react. * The best time to attack a sniper or advance towards him is when he is scoped in facing somewhere else. Take note that most experienced snipers will likely be constantly scanning their surroundings. Notable Features *The M110 leads in damage in all areas of Firearms. *The Iron Sight can be detached and attached. *Equipping the Explosive Ammo will allow 1-shot kills with a headshot, even with the Suppressor. It makes M110 the only weapon able to kill enemies with one shot even when using suppresor. *The minimum ammount needed for the damage dealer achievment can earned by making two headshots with explosive ammo. M110 Optics First Person at the Militia Timbertown Base (zoomed in). M110 Iron Sight Timbertown.png|M110 Iron Sight M110 Iron Sight Detached Timbertown.png|M110 Iron Sight detached M110 ACOG Scope Timbertown.png|M110 ACOG Scope M110 Holographic Sight Timbertown.png|M110 Holographic Sight M110 Reflex Sight Timbertown.png|M110 Reflex Sight M110 Zoom x6 Scope Timbertown.png|M110 Zoom x6 Scope Category:Snipers Category:Weapons Category:Primary